Word Is Out
by TennisGurl93
Summary: "In a closed society where everybody's guilty, the only crime is getting caught." – Hunter S. Thompson. Mainly Superboy/Black Canary with a dash of Robin/Wonder Girl.


Word Is Out

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Superboy found himself getting knocked off his feet and landing flat on his back. The ever-uplifting message _SUPERBOY STATUS: FAIL _flashed beside him on the cold, hard floor.

This time, instead of helping him up, Black Canary straddled his waist and grinned defiantly at her mentee. "Not bad, Conner. How about we call it a day?"

He scoffed, disappointed with his performance this session. "'Not bad'? I haven't defeated you once, Dinah." Not that he minded their intimate contact at the moment.

"True," she admitted, resting her chin on his chest. Her cheeks had a sultry, sweaty sheen from the physical exertion of their combat training. "But you made it more of a challenge for me than usual. So there's definitely been improvement."

There was hardly ever a time when Dinah _wasn't_ encouraging – it was part of the reason Conner had fallen in love with her. Gazing up at her right now, he couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he'd gotten. She was the epitome of ethereal beauty and athletic prowess. Even now, it was hard not to notice how gorgeous she was.

Acting on impulse, he propped himself up on the elbows and captured her lips with his. She hungrily returned the kiss and melded her body to his, amazed every time by how perfectly their every curve seemed to fit together.

"You know, it'd be pretty embarrassing if we got caught right now," Dinah murmured, even though she was in no mood to stop.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Conner assured her between kisses, running his fingers through her silky golden locks. He flipped them over so that he was now on top. "Hardly anyone shows up to train on Sunday mornings." It was true; Mount Justice's training room tended to be fairly deserted around this time.

She frowned. "So what does that say about us?"

"That we're dorks, I guess. Well, at least _you're_ a dork." He smirked. "I don't know about me…"

"You're gonna pay for that," she warned.

"Promise?"

* * *

"I can't believe we just did it in here," Dinah murmured. What was it about Conner that made her act like a horny teenager again? She felt as though she would never get enough of him.

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. "Guess that makes you an awfully irresponsible teacher."

They were still lying on the floor in the middle of the training room. After their passionate lovemaking, they'd put most of their clothes back on, though Conner was still shirtless and Dinah's boots were off to the side. Now the pair was basking in post-coital bliss.

She rolled on top of him. "And you, Conner Kent, are a very naughty student."

"You bring it out of me," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah?"

Soon, they were heatedly making out again, their limbs intertwined and hands eagerly exploring each other's body. So consumed were they by desire that Conner's enhanced hearing didn't even pick up the approaching footsteps until it was too late.

Upon entering the room, Wonder Girl and Robin were immediately greeted by the sight of their combat instructor sprawled very unprofessionally across a bare-chested Superboy. Involuntarily, Cassie let out a high-pitched squeal.

Conner and Dinah practically froze with shock as they simultaneously turned their heads to see the intruders standing in the entrance.

Tim quickly looked away. "Um, w-we're so sorry!" he stammered, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "We just came here to train."

"We're really, really sorry!" Cassie added, keeping her eyes on the floor. "We didn't think there'd be anyone else here…"

Springing into action, Dinah put her boots back on and fixed her hair. She tossed Conner his shirt. "No, it's totally our fault. Um, we were just, uh…"

"We were just training," Conner awkwardly finished for her as he put on his shirt. "Black Canary was, uh, teaching me this new move…"

The younger heroes automatically bobbled their heads up and down in agreement.

Having gotten dressed, Conner and Dinah all but scrambled towards the exit. Once they were safely out the room and out of earshot, they finally stopped to catch their breaths. Their faces were still flushed with embarrassment.

"Guess we're not the only dorks who come to train on Sunday mornings," Dinah quipped.

Then they burst into raucous laughter.


End file.
